Close to you
by conversefreak3
Summary: At her friend's wedding, Susan gets a surprise..light Dr.C/Susan
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my first Monsters vs. Aliens fic, so please be nice, kay? Now, I know its summer but for fun this story takes place on Christmas Eve, lol, I couldnt wait that long! So anyway, I hope enjoy, happy reading! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Monsters vs. Aliens, this was just for fun and my enjoyment

P.S. I recommend you guys to listen to this song first before reading. "Close to you" by the Carpenters or by Susan Wong. Its a beautiful song please listen to it! Oh! And Ladies..Dr. C dances in this fic :wink:

______________________________________________________________________________________________

A slow song began a familiar ballad her mother would sing to her when she was a child but at moment, she could not recall the song's name. By now, all the couples were on the dance floor, close together and all smiles.

**Why do birds suddenly appear?**

**Every time you are near.**

**Just like me, they long to be**

**Close to you.**

Susan stayed seated, watching her friends from afar. She was attending her best friend's wedding ceremony, the day before Christmas. Fortunately for her, Dr. C created a mixture that allowed her to shrink to normal size for twenty-four hours. It was an early Christmas present from the scientist and she couldn't thank him enough, her gift is nothing compared to his. She promised to herself that she would somehow make it up to him.

**Why do stars fall down from the sky?**

**Every time you walk by?**

**Just like me, they long to be**

**Close to you.**

As she watched the happily married couple dancing, she could not help but to think of a certain weatherman. If it weren't for that mediator, she would be married to Derik and maybe…

Susan closed her eyes against the sudden sting of unshed tears. 'You're over him.' She thought. 'Forget about him.'

"May I have this dance?"

Susan glanced up to see a very handsome man smiling gently with his hand extended down to her, waiting for her hand to grasp his. It did not take a genus to figure out who this stranger was.

"Doctor Cockroach? How-

He hushed her. "Ill explain everything later, my dear. In the meantime, care to join me?"

Susan smiled. Taking his hand in hers, she noticed just how warm and comforting his hand felt as she followed him to the dance floor. He led her to a corner, away from the other dancers so they can have their space. He turned to face her and bowed gracefully, like a gentleman. Susan chuckled lightly as she circled her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. She allowed the mad scientist to lead, since he is after all an excellent dancer.

**On the day that you were born**

**The angels got together**

**And decided to create dreams come true**

**So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold**

**And starlight in your eyes of blue.**

"By the way my dear, you may call me Harry." Harry smiled. Susan raised an eyebrow. "That's my name."

"Okay, Harry…explain to me how you're human now." She paused. "..Is this permanent or temporarily?"

"I'm afraid; it's only for a short period my dear." Harry sighed as he slowly twirled her. "It was a very pleasant gift from the general I must say."

"But how-

"It's a very difficult procedure to explain, my dear." Harry said. "I'll see to it that the general will answer your questions."

Susan nodded, but she still had another question on her mind. "Excuse me if I'm sounding rude but why are you here?"

**That is why, all the girls in town**

**Follow you all around.**

**Just like me, they long to be**

**Close to you.**

"I thought you would like some company." He answered honestly. "And well…I wanted you to see me as a human." Harry paused for Susan to answer but when she did not he decided to continue. "I'm glad I came after all, you seemed very lonesome my dear, is something on your mind?"

Susan blushed, he knows her very well. "Its...Derick."

"Ah."

"I was just thinking how I almost married him...and I cant help but wonder what could have been." Susan mumbled softly. "I am over him, really...but it still hurts. I mean, I loved him and all he cared about was himself."

"Susan..."

"But I'm glad I got hit by the meteriod." Susan giggled. "I wouldn't have met you or the others, and I think that's the best thing that has ever happened in my life, meeting you guys."

**On the day that you were born**

**The angles got together**

**And decided to create dreams come true**

**So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold**

**And starlight in your eyes of blue.**

To Harry's surprise Susan leaned forward and rested her head on his chest with a content smile, closing her eyes she sang along to the song..

**That is why, all the girls in town**

**Follow you all around. **

**Just like me, they long to be**

**Close to you. **

"Just like me, they long to be...close to you."

Fin. 

Ah, I cant believe I wrote this lol. Anyway, I hoped you like it..I want to change Dr. C's name, if anyone has suggestions please leave it in your review and I'll gladly change it. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. rewrittenenjoy!

A slow song began, a familiar ballad her mother would sing to her when she was a child but at the moment, she could not recall the song's name. By now, all the couples were on the dance floor, close together and all smiles.

**Why do birds suddenly appear?**

**Every time you are near?**

**Just like me, they long to be**

**Close to you.**

Susan stayed seated, watching her friends from afar. She was attending her best friend's wedding ceremony, the day before Christmas.

Fortunately for her, Dr. Cockroach had created a mixture that allowed her to shrink to normal size for twenty-four hours. It was an early Christmas present from the scientist and she couldn't thank him enough; her gift to him was nothing in comparison. She promised herself she would somehow make it up to him.

**Why do stars fall down from the sky?**

**Every time you walk by?**

**Just like me, they long to be**

**Close to you.**

As she watched the happily married couple dancing, she could not help but think of a certain weatherman. If it weren't for that mediator, she would be married to Derek by now, and maybe…

Susan closed her eyes against the sudden sting of unshed tears. 'You're over him.' She though. 'Forget about him.'

"May I have this dance?"

Startled, Susan glanced up to see a very handsome man smiling gently; his hand extended down to her, waiting for her to grasp his. Though she was surprised, it did not take a genius to figure out who this stranger was.

"Doctor Cockroach?" She exclaimed. "How-

He hushed her. "I'll explain everything later, my dear. In the meantime, care to join me?'

Susan smiled. Taking his hand in hers, she noticed just how warm and comforting it felt as she followed him to the dance floor. He led her to a corner, away from the other dancers so they could have their space.

Turning to face her, he bowed gracefully-just like a gentleman. Susan laughed lightly as she circled her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. She allowed the mad scientist to lead, since he was, after all, an excellent dancer.

**On the day that you were born**

**The angels got together**

**And decided to create dreams come true**

**So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold**

**And starlight in you eyes of blue.**

"By the way my dear," The doctor said suddenly. "You may call me Harry." He smiled.

Susan raised an eyebrow. "That's my name." He clarified.

"Okay…Harry…explain to me how you're human now." She paused. "…Is this permanent or temporarily?"

"I'm afraid; its only for a short period my dear." Harry sighed as he slowly twirled her. "It was a very pleasant gift from the general I must say."

"But how-

"It's a very difficult procedure to explain, my dear." Harry said. "I'll see to it that the general answers your questions when we return."

Susan nodded, but she still had another question on her mind. "Excuse me if I'm sounding rude…but why are you here?"

**That is why, all the girls in town**

**Follow you all around.**

**Just like me, they long to be**

**Close to you.**

"I thought you would like some company." He answered honestly. "And well…I wanted to see me as a human." Harry paused for Susan to answer. However, when she did not he decided to continue. "I'm glad I came after all, you seemed very lonesome my dear. Is something on your mind?

Susan blushed; he knew her too well. "Its…Derrick."

"Ah."

"I was just thinking about how I almost married him…and I cant help but wonder what…could have been." Susan mumbled softly. "I am over him, really…but it still hurts. I mean, I loved him and all he cared about was himself."

"Susan…"

"But I'm glad I got hit by that meteoroid." Susan giggled, brightening. "I wouldn't have met you or the others, and I think that's the best thing that has ever happened to me-meeting you guys."

**On the day that you were born**

**The Angels got together**

**And decided to create dreams come true**

**So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold**

**And starlight in your eyes of blue. **

To Harry's surprise, Susan leaned forward and rested her head on his chest with a content smile, closing her eyes she sang along to the song.

That is why, all the girls in town

Follow you all around

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you.

"Just like me, they long to be…close to you."

**

* * *

**

"I shall be back, my dear." Harry promised, smiling. Susan smiled back as she watched him go; he had offered to retrieve her coat and he wouldn't accept no for an answer.

Susan giggled to herself when her eyes landed on a _certain _green plant dangling from the ceiling. An idea struck her when Harry appeared behind her, draping her coat over her shoulders.

"Ready to go then?" Harry questioned as he also put on his own coat.

'_Maybe I can make it up to Harry after all…' _Susan realized, suddenly confident .

"Harry I need you to…close your eyes." Susan said softly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Please." She pleaded.

"Alright." He did what he was instructed, curious about her strange request.

Stepping closer to the mad scientist, Susan took one glance at the mistle toe before her eyes met Harry's face. Ignoring her racing heart, Susan leaned forward, and brushed her lips against his.

"Marry Christmas." She whispered.

* * *

_A/N: FINALLY! I rewritten the story and because I was soooo nice I added another ending. All thanks to KHwhitelion! For, without her assistance, this wouldn't be possible, thank you! Reviews are greatly appreciated! ;)_


End file.
